


royal

by itsjustcherries



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustcherries/pseuds/itsjustcherries
Summary: Crutchie has a nightmare and Jack helps him.
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	royal

**Author's Note:**

> y'know i should've mentioned that these are lyric prompts from tumblr. words in bold was the prompt. anyway enjoy.

Crutchie woke with a start, his eyes wide in the dark as he immediately began taking in big gulps of air as if he were drowning and trying to get some air before he went back under. The water he had been drowning in was cold and now his body was shaking vigorously. He tried to keep the sounds he made as tears rolled down his cheeks muffled, but it wasn’t enough.

Within a few minutes, Jack stirred beside him. “Crutchie..?” he mumbled sleepily as he sat up and opened his eyes to look at the shaking boy beside him. “What…What’s goin’ on?” he asked. 

He froze after hearing his words. He couldn’t let him know. That would break him more than just knowing he was in the Refuge. With no details, Jack could sleep peacefully but if Crutchie told him everything, everything that kept him up at night and everything that made him fear the loud noises that came from their jobs, everything that made him fear a hand raised just a little too high…It’d be too much. So he remained silent. If he was silent, there was nothing wrong. He was fine.

The poor boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt Jack wrap his arms around him. “It’s okay…Crutchie,” he whispered. “Youse alright.” 

When his body realized it was only Jack and that he was fine, he calmed down a bit, his shaking slowed along with his breathing.

“Do you wanna talk ‘bout what happened?” Jack asked after about maybe five minutes of the two sitting together. 

“I…It was about the Refuge. It was just…horrible in there and I was so scared and now it all comes back to me. And now **I’m just so out of touch with everyone and everything’s a blur to me...** I can’t do anything anymore!” he cried, frustrated. Things weren’t okay. He wasn’t okay. No matter how many times Jack said it, it didn’t make it any better.

********

********

********

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I know what it’s like in there. I beat myself up everyday thinkin’ about how I shouldn’t have let you get dragged there. I…I’m so sorry. But Crutchie, why didn’t ya tell me that it’s still hauntin’ you now? I can help you, bud. We can work through it together. You ‘n me. Like always,” he said, reaching down and gently rubbing the back of Crutchie’s hand.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“I dunno…I didn’t wanna worry you. I know you’re mad at yourself for all that but it’s fine. I forgive ya. I didn’t want to add on to all that anger I guess…” Crutchie answered, looking down and shrugging. 

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“Listen…don’t ever feel like your problems are some sorta burden, okay? I wanna help you and make you happier. You’re my brother, y’know I do anything for you.” 

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

Crutchie remained silent and just nodded, taking in everything Jack had said.

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“Now, the sun’s gonna rise soon. You wanna watch it together?” 

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

Crutchie’s eyes brightened up and a grin appeared on his face as he shuffled closer to Jack and focused his gaze onto the sky. 

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

“Of course!” 

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe!  
> drink water!  
> eat something!


End file.
